


In the Shadows

by sugarandspace



Series: In the Shadows [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Recovery, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Practicing, games, and even more practicing. Hockey is their life but in order to stay sane, the players also need to have something else to balance it with. Something important that keeps them grounded.The New York Shadows is a tightly knit team of the best hockey players in the country. What the team doesn’t know is that two of the players are even closer than the rest, and it takes a game that almost ends up being the last one for one of them for the team to find out. When their ground shifts so intensely, it opens the couple’s eyes to how deep their feelings actually run, and how important what they have really is for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the [Shadowhunters Big bang 2019!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SHBB19)
> 
> Betaed by Patrali! Thank you for the help and encouragement!! Find her on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblehblihbluh) and [tumblr!](https://patralighosh28.tumblr.com/)

Sometimes Alec can’t help but be in awe of the fact that he gets to do this for a living. 

The air in the stadium is cold but Alec can feel sweat dripping down his back. It’s only a practice game played among the team itself, but everyone is putting their all to it, treating it like it’s the Stanley Cup final itself. They all have the advantage of knowing their team members - their strengths and weaknesses and their subliminal habits - but it serves as much as a disadvantage since your team also knows yours. It is a challenge, but one that fills them with a fire to exceed themselves, to learn to change your style and adapt. 

Alec’s been in many teams during the years he’s played hockey, but from the moment he first put on his skates at the age of four, none of the teams have felt like a family as much as this one does. It’s more than matching jerseys and the same end goal. It’s about the team, and everyone bringing something to the table.

Alec knows that it’s not unheard of for the team to work so well together, for them all to actually be friends outside of the ice. Hockey is a team sport, and a team can’t work if the players don’t get that. But he also knows that it’s not something to take for granted. Having a roster of twenty men is a mixed group of people, and more than once he’s witnessed a clashing of two big egos in the same team. 

They all know they’re good, they’ve made it to an NHL team and worked their asses off to get there. Alec isn’t under an illusion he got here because of luck. No, he’s in the team - and the captain of it - because he’s one of the top defencemen in the league. He’s good at his job. He knows that but he doesn’t boast with it, knowing that a more humble approach is much more reasonable. The game is gaining popularity year after year, and you never know when a new, younger generation will come and outdo them on the ice.

Then there are players who know they’re good and like to remind others of it too. Alec can name two from his own line, his childhood best friend the first player that comes to mind. He loves Jace, and over the years they’ve known each other he’s come to be more like a brother than a friend to Alec. Alec remembers the late night conversations in the treehouse in between their families’ houses, the conversations about how they would both make it big in the hockey world and how they would one day hold the Stanley Cup in their hands.

It is a goal that they have yet to reach, but at the same time one Alec knows that they will, perhaps even this year. Last year they came so close, losing the game that would have led them to the final. There are still plenty of games to play until they reach that point this season, and Alec tries to approach their situation one game at a time.

That’s why the practice they’re at is so important. It's their last one before the game tomorrow, game where they are playing against a team that's considered one of their hardest opponents.

The Las Vegas Demons is a team they play against almost every season, and for some reason the games feel almost personal. Maybe it has something to do with the comment their coach gave on an interview a couple of years ago, stating that The Shadows doesn’t really belong in the league.

An odd comment to give, considering they had won the Demons that same night. 

Odd or not, it had riled up both the players and the fans, and Alec knows that the game will be intense, knows that the audience will be as stoked as they are and show it loudly. It’s a hometown game as well, and those always have a special vibe. 

He can’t wait. 

Alec shoots the puck to Andrew Underhill - the other defence player in their line - who’s waiting on the blue line on the other side of the ice. It’s a perfect distraction, since Andrew is able to pass it to Magnus Bane who’s waiting near the goal and sends the puck in as soon as it hits his stick. 

Raphael Santiago is definitely one of the top goalies in NHL at the moment- not the tallest man but definitely one of the fastest - but even his glove hand isn’t fast enough to catch the puck that flies in from the top corner. 

Magnus is the other person in Alec’s line who has a habit of being a showoff every once in a while. His style on the ice is unusual, a perfect reflection of how he is outside of the rink as well. He’s earned the nickname “Warlock” given to him by press and fans for all the tricks he likes to do on ice. 

Magnus celebrates his goal by skating to the third forward in their line, Jonathan Morgenstern, and wrapping the man into a hug. Alec laughs as it seems like the hug takes Jonathan by surprise, and they sway in their place before Jonathan gains his footing back.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight!”

The sound of their coach’s shout breaks the team from their laughter, and they skate closer to the bench where Michael Wayland is standing along with the players that hadn’t been on the ice.

Wayland is Jace’s father and Alec has known him for the majority of his life, and there have been times when Alec hasn’t been able to stand the man. He’s strict, both as a parent and as a coach, but he knows hockey, and is great at his job. Alec assumes that a part of Jace’s love for the sport stems from wanting to impress his father, but Alec would never say that to his brother. 

The relationship between Jace and Mister Wayland has gotten better since Alec and Jace were kids, and Alec is sure that if the ten-year-old Jace would have been given the opportunity to play in the team coached by his father, not even the promise of a Stanley Cup win would have been able to make him agree.

“If you play as well tomorrow as you did tonight on the ice, we have nothing to worry about,” the man says as the whole team is gathered close, listening intently. “Go home and rest, and remember to be here bright and early tomorrow for one last morning skate before the game.”

Like that the team is dismissed and everyone starts making their way to the locker room. 

The locker room is full of chatter about the practice and the game tomorrow. Everyone seems to be confident that they can win the Demons, half of their confidence stemming from spite. Alec laughs along the others and offers a few comments of his own as he’s peeling of his gear. He heads to the shower and the cool water feels heavenly on his overheated skin, and Alec can feel all the sweat wash off of his body.

He gets dressed slowly, noticing that a few of his team members are already leaving the locker room and heading home, or to grab some dinner before going to their own ways. Alec checks his phone once he’s dressed, swiping away pointless notifications and deleting a few emails. He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey man, do you want to come get dinner with us?” Jace asks, and Alec turns to him with a smile. 

“No thank you,” he declines. “I think I’ll head home, I want to have a good rest before the game tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Jace agrees, patting Alec’s shoulder one more time before stepping away. “How about you Magnus?”

“I have a frozen pizza in my freezer that’s calling my name,” he says from where he’s standing near the mirror, drying his hair with a hair dryer. Alec notices that it’s only the three of them in the locker room, and that the rest have already left.

“Okay, suit yourself,” Jace replies. “In that case I will see you two tomorrow.”

“Bye Jace,” Alec says as his brother leaves the room.

“Bye!” Magnus echoes, still focused on his hair.

Alec puts away the rest of his stuff and pulls his coat on, getting ready to leave. He leaves his heavy bag on the bench for a moment as he turns and heads toward Magnus who’s leaning over his own bag, zipping it closed.

Alec stops behind him as Magnus stand up, and his arms find their way around Magnus’ waist, his chest coming to contact with Magnus’ back. Alec sets his chin down on Magnus’ shoulder before he speaks.

“So we’re going to yours tonight?” He asks, his voice low. “I heard you said that you have pizza.” 

“That's the reason you’re coming over?” Magnus asks as he turns over in Alec’s arms and looks at Alec with one of his eyebrows raised.

“One of the many,” Alec agrees with a smile and leans down to kiss Magnus softly - god, he’s wanted to do that since the practice began. Magnus’ hands find their way to Alec’s hair that’s still a bit damp, for Alec couldn’t have bothered to dry it after his shower.

“Let’s go then,” Magnus says, pulling away from the kiss. They pick up their bags and leave the locker room, their clasped hands separating as soon as they open the door. 

Because this - them - is still after two and a half years a secret. It’s one of the most long lasting secrets Alec’s ever had, if he doesn't count that he only came out to his family two years ago, at the age of twenty-five. 

By now the team and the public also know that, and they know that Magnus is bi. Unlike Alec, Magnus has never kept it as a secret. 

Keeping their relationship a secret was a decision they made mutually. At the beginning they agreed that it would be easier, that it would be less complicated to give a relationship a go without an audience keeping an eye on them. Neither were ready for their teams’ teasing - no matter how good hearted it would have been - nor the ever present eye of the public.

Alec had immediately found himself interested about Magnus when he joined their team. First it was the physical appearance - the bold makeup and unique style and colorful streaks that sometimes adorned his hair. Then when Alec learned to know him it was his kindness and humor and bravery. It was the first time Alec had met a hockey player that was out and proud.

It shouldn’t be surprising that Magnus ended up being the first person Alec came out to.

After that night that was full of nerves and even a couple of tears but that ended with immense relief and understanding, the two of them started getting closer. They hang out outside of team activities and texted almost nonstop. It did take a while before either of them could find the courage to take it to the next level, to do more than just hint about wanting to be more than friends. 

As time went on and their relationship turned more and more serious, as it became apparent that they could work as a couple and that they had hope that the relationship would last, as they said their ‘I love you’s and as more and more of their stuff migrated to the other’s apartment, they remained a secret.

It was never discussed whether or not they should make their relationship public, because things were perfect for them now - why would they want to do anything to change it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first chapter! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

The energy at the stadium is something you can’t really explain. It’s a hometown game, so the majority of the audience is dressed to black and blue, ready to support the Shadows as loud as they can. 

And they do know how to be loud.

It’s a tough game, like they knew to suspect. They are playing an early afternoon game and the puck falls to the ice a little after noon. The first period ends 1-0 for them after Jace shoots the puck into the net barely ten minutes to the game, but the Las Vegas Demons score the goal that makes them even right at the beginning of the second period.

Alec is starting to feel like the third period might end like that, making the game expand by a round of overtime. There’s only three minutes left of the last period, and it has been goalless so far.

It’s not for the lack of trying though. The game has been intense, the lines forced to play long minutes before being able to change the players on the ice. The amount of shots towards a goal is almost equal, and the puck moves fast from one end of the rink to the other. Alec feels like his left side is a gigantic bruise from all the boardings he’s had to deliver while defending. The audience is loud, the stakes are high, and Alec can almost feel the tension in the air. 

He tries to push that feeling away and focus on the game, and a couple minutes before the end of it their coach calls a time-out and they gather around to listen to his strategy. The lines he draws on the small whiteboard must look like a mess to those who don’t understand them, but Alec knows that the whole team is aware of where they should be and who they should focus on defending. 

As the time-out comes to an end Alec moves to sit on the bench with his team mates, watching as their second line starts the last couple of minutes. He waits eagerly for the time they’ll be able to change and his line can go on the ice.

The game goes on for a full minute before the referee whistles an offside for the Demons.

The Shadows change their line for the last minute of the game, Alec’s line getting into the ice. They set Jonathan into the faceoff, him being the player in their team that’s won the most of them.

And he doesn’t fail this time, either.

They get the puck, and they manage to keep it on the opponent’s side. Alec and Andrew are at the blue line, making sure that the puck doesn’t glide into the neutral zone. The Demons are playing close to the goal, keeping their eyes on Jonathan, Jace, and Magnus as the three try to find a place where they could shoot the puck into the goal. 

The seconds pass and Alec doesn't have time to look at the clock to see how much time is actually left, but he knows it can’t be much. They need the goal soon.

Just as he’s thinking about it, Jace gets the puck from Andrew and instead of going for the goal himself, he passes it to Magnus who’s skating near the front-left of the goal. He gets the puck and it looks like he’s aiming to the bottom corner, so the goalie drops down to cover that opening - only for Magnus to do a last second change and aim the puck into the upper corner that’s left open.

It’s a goal.

The audience roars.

Alec lifts his hands up in the air as the whole team celebrates, because this is the winning goal. There’s no doubt in their minds about it. It would be highly unlikely for the Demons to score a goal in the time that’s left.

Alec looks at the clock above them to see exactly how much of the game there’s still left.

00:01

Magnus really scored the goal in the last fucking second.

Alec looks back at Magnus who’s celebrating with Jace, and he’s just about to start skating towards them himself when it happens.

It happens like in slow motion when he sees one of the Demons’ players, their defense player Victor Aldertree, skating towards Magnus who’s backing away from Jace now, skating backwards with his hands up in the air as he looks at the roaring audience and takes in their applause.

Alec doesn’t have time to react, his skates still on the ice as he sees Aldertree put his stick down behind Magnus, causing him to trip and fall backwards. Magnus hits the ice hard, his helmet flying off of his head as it collides with the ice. His head bounces off the ice only to hit it for the second time.

Everything happens so fast after that.

Most of their teammates had their eyes on Magnus after the goal, so they saw what Aldertree did. And it doesn’t go unpunished. They attack Aldertree - Alec doesn’t have the time to see which one of their players tackles him to the ground since for him it is a blur of black and blue. The Demon’s players get into the fight as well, trying to help Aldertree, and Alec can see two referees trying to separate the brawl.

Alec wants to be there too, he wants to hurt that son of a bitch like he’d hurt Magnus. Wants to make sure he feels pain like he’s never felt before, that he regrets what he did. But Alec’s attention is fully on Magnus.

Who doesn’t get up.

He doesn’t roll over, doesn’t attempt to get up, he doesn’t move at all and Alec can feel the panic sinking in.

Something is wrong - badly.

It spurs him into movement and he skates towards Magnus as fast as he can, even though his legs still feel like lead. He drops to his knees next to Magnus, taking off his own helmet to better see him. There’s a referee next to him and he says something about a medic, but Alec doesn’t pay much attention to him. The stadium is a mess of noise, but the loud whistles and screams from the audience seem to drown under the rush of blood Alec can hear in his ears and the way he can feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Magnus,” he pleads, throwing away his gloves to hold Magnus’ head and gently pat his cheek, trying to coax him awake. “Magnus, please. Open your eyes.”

But nothing happens, and Alec is ushered to the side when two medics arrive. He watches as they strap a neck brace around Magnus’ neck before lifting him to the stretcher. There’s a small stain of red on the ice where Magnus’ head was just seconds ago. Alec feels sick but he goes to follow Magnus, only to be stopped by Mister Wayland at the edge of the ice.

“He’ll be fine,” he says. “You need to stay and finish the game.”

“There’s only a second left!” Alec screams, and even he can hear how distraught he sounds. “You don’t need me! You can’t make him go alone!”

“He will be fine,” Mister Wayland repeats dismissively and Alec sees red. He’s just about to say something he might regret later and just leave the stadium when he feels a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately knows who it is. 

He turns to see Jace, sporting a busted lip and some blood on his jersey - his or someone else’s, Alec doesn’t know. He doesn’t know what Jace sees, but his face turns sympathetic before he turns to look at his father.

“Maybe it’s better if someone goes with Magnus,” Jace says, and Alec turns to look at their coach again.

“He’s in very capable hands right now,” Mister Wayland says. “It’s Alec’s job as a captain to stay for the rest of the game and deal with the post-game questions. He can’t just leave because someone got hurt. This is hockey, things like this happen.”

Alec cares very little of his responsibilities as a captain, is ready to throw away his career in NHL to be able to be with Magnus right now. He’s ready to skate around his coach and leave the stadium without permission, when Jace speaks again.

“Alec, go.” 

Jace’s words are kind and calm and he gives Alec a small nod before Alec turns, following where Magnus had disappeared only moments ago. He doesn’t turn around when he hears Mister Wayland calling after him, his focus again on his boyfriend. The only person who matters to Alec at the moment.

He doesn't know that happened to Magnus, doesn't know how bad his injuries are and the uncertainty is eating him inside. What if, what if, what if - hundreds of scenarios go through his head as he walks towards the exit.

Alec walks on the rubbery mat with his skates on, but quickly realises that he can’t exactly go to the hospital with them on. There’s no time to go to the locker room and get his shoes either, so he does the only thing he can in that moment. He gets rid of his skates as fast as he can and continues on wearing only his socks, running to the exit where he hopes Magnus will still be.

He lets out a sigh of relief as he opens the door and sees an ambulance, and hears the stadium medics explain the situation to the ones that came with the ambulance. They are lifting Magnus to the back of the vehicle, and Alec rushes to them.

“I’m his boyfriend,” he tells the medics, desperate to be allowed into the ambulance. He needs to be with Magnus. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s not allowed in.

To his relief, the medics instruct him to get in.

Alec feels clumsy in the small space, suddenly aware that he’s still wearing most of his gear. He might have left his skates and his helmet and his gloves to the stadium, but he’s a big man as it is, and the shoulder pads are making him take up even more space.

He’s told to walk past Magnus and sit on the seat that’s near the little window that connects the back of the ambulance to where the driver is sitting. There he’s out of the way of the medics who work around Magnus, hooking him up to all kinds of equipment. 

The ride to the hospital feels too long but it also passes in a blur as Alec watches the medics work around the still unconscious Magnus. Alec feels like he’ll never forget how loud the sirens sound while they’re speeding through New York. 

Alec is worried, he’s seen and heard enough about head and neck injuries to know how severe they can be, and he knows that even though there wasn’t a lot of blood, it doesn’t mean that something couldn't be horribly wrong.

Magnus doesn't look like he’s in pain, but that’s almost more worrying to Alec. Because Magnus is still unmoving, still unconscious, and not responding. He looks like he’s asleep or like he’s - he’s... 

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” Alec asks, his voice coming out rough. He needs answers but he’s also afraid to hear them. He needs good news, because right now it feels like his world is falling apart.

“It’s hard to say,” the female medic tells him while she continues to work. “We can’t be sure of what’s happened to his head or neck before we can complete a CT scan at the hospital.”

Alec nods, not trusting his voice. 

“Right now his vitals are strong,” the male medic says with a small smile aimed at Alec, and Alec realises that he’s trying to give him hope. But hope can be short lived in a situation like this, so the medic doesn’t say anything else. 

His vitals are strong right now, but Alec has already witnessed once today how everything can change in a heartbeat. 

Alec doesn’t ask more questions because he doesn’t want to distract the medics, he just keeps silently looking at Magnus’ face, waiting for his eyes to open. But he stays unmoving the whole way to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote, I've never watched an NHL game. I love hockey but I've only watched IIHF games. I hope no one is here for 100% correct NHL knowledge (although I did do a lot of research for this!)


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital waiting room is eerily quiet. 

Alec can feel the looks he gets and he knows that he doesn’t exactly blend into the mass with his hockey jersey. By now he’s taken the shoulder pads off, leaving them on the floor next to his feet - his feet which are cold from walking outside wearing only socks in the middle of winter. He hadn’t really had time to worry about it earlier, but now when he’s left alone with his thoughts he starts to notice these things. 

His feet are cold and his body is aching like it normally is after an intense game. He doesn’t have his phone, doesn’t have his wallet - has left everything else at the stadium than the hockey gear he’s wearing. 

But those things don’t matter.

It doesn’t matter that he’s uncomfortable or hurting, it doesn't matter that he has no way to contact anyone or to pay for a drive out of here. It doesn't matter, because he’s not leaving until he can do so with Magnus.

He still hasn’t heard anything about him, and well over an hour has passed since they rushed him in from the emergency room doors. Alec is filled with nervous energy, a mix of worry and adrenaline still running high - both from the game and what ended it for him and Magnus. He’s alternating between pacing the floor next to his chair and sitting on the chair with his leg bouncing. His hair is a mess from how much he’s run his hands through it and how hard he’s been gripping at it. He yearns for Magnus to do the same thing he always does when Alec gets like that - to take his hands to his and kiss them softly, before brushing his own hand through Alec’s hair, much more gently, trying to smooth the dark locks back down.

Just the thought that there’s a chance that he’ll never be able to feel that again is enough to bring tears to Alec’s eyes, and he pulls the hair tighter.

Every possible outcome has gone through his mind in the time he’s spent waiting. And as more time has passed, the bad outcomes have started to drown out the good ones. Magnus’ brain might have suffered from the hit, his neck might have suffered an injury that leaves him paralyzed. He might not wake up at all.

“Lightwood?”

Alec whips his head up so fast he gets whiplash. A female doctor has arrived to the waiting room and is looking around, trying to find Alec who was instructed to wait here.

Alec gets up quickly, eager to know what is going on with Magnus. He almost stumbles to his shoulder pads in his haste to stand up but he picks his stuff up from the floor and hurries to the doctor.

“How is he?” Alec asks, his tone frantic. He’s never been more nervous to hear a reply, and the reply he gets only manages to make him even more anxious.

“I’m doctor Rollins, the  neurointensivist overseeing your friend’s care. If you could follow me, I’ll tell you more about his condition in private,” the doctor says and starts leading Alec down a corridor.

Alec does as he’s told, and after a while they reach a part of the hospital that has a sign on the wall that says ‘neuroscience intensive care unit’. She opens a door to a room and lets Alec step in first while she stays behind to close the door after them.

Alec feels like he wants to cry. Part from relief because, by god, Magnus is there and his chest is rising and falling at a steady pace even though he’s still unconscious. It’s almost like he’s sleeping.

But Alec can’t fight the pain that flares up in his heart when he sees his athletic  5'11"  boyfriend look so very fragile in a hospital bed. Magnus is many things, but ‘fragile’ is a word Alec has rarely felt fitting to describe him. Alec can’t ignore that he still doesn’t know what happened to Magnus, and why he’s still unconscious. There are monitors around him and he’s still wearing a neck brace, and there are countless wires attached to him - to his arms, some going under his shirt and a few connected to his head.

After the initial shock clears off, Alec turns to look at the doctor, the expression on his face nervous.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“The impact with the ice caused a forceful trauma to Mr Bane’s head. The CT scan and the MRI show some swelling in the brain,” the doctor says and Alec tenses. He saw the helmet fly off, he knew the risk was real but to hear the doctor say the words out loud fuels the panic growing in Alec’s mind.

“The swelling isn’t severe enough to require surgery,” the doctor continues when Alec finds himself lost for words. “But we need to keep him sedated while we monitor him. He’s on strong painkillers as well as on a medication that should lower the intracranial pressure.”

“Will he be alright?” Alec asks, carefully moving closer to Magnus and placing his stuff on the floor as he rests a hand on top of Magnus’ unmoving one.

“The medication was able to prevent the swelling from getting worse, and there’s slight improvement to be seen. We need to keep an eye for the possible seizures but at the moment it looks like there shouldn’t be any lasting damage to the brain,” the doctor tells him, and Alec lets out a shaky breath. 

“Does he have any other injuries?” Alec asks as he looks at the neck brace keeping Magnus’ head in place.

“The impact caused immense strain to the neck, causing the muscles and tendons to stretch and tear,” the doctor explains.

Alec winces at the mental image his mind unhelpfully provides.

“We don’t know the extent of those injuries until he wakes up,” the doctor says, and when she notices Alec’s alarmed expression, she continues. “What we know so far is that there was no harm to the nerves. He managed to avoid all forms of paralyzation.”

That’s another one of Alec’s  _ what if _ s neutralized.

“What-” Alec starts, clearing his throat before he’s able to continue. “What kind of symptoms could he have? When is he going to wake up?”

“It’s hard to say when we’ll be able to wake him up. We need to wait for the swelling to go down before we turn off the sedatives and that might take anything between a couple of hours to a full day,” the doctor tells Alec. “And considering the severity of his injuries he will most likely experience things like nausea and strong headaches and he might have some visual problems or problems with the balance - he might be a bit clumsy the next few days. But all these symptoms should disappear as he rests. That’s why it is important he stays in bed rest, and lets both his body and brain recover. We will have to monitor him for at least 24 hours after he does wake up. With an injury this serious there will no doubt be some serious pain. He’s hooked up to painkillers at the moment, and when he wakes up we will adjust the dosage to make sure he stays comfortable.” 

“Thank you,” Alec says, looking at Magnus before turning his attention to the doctor. He knows Magnus’ injuries are severe and that there’s still things that could go wrong, but he feels hope for the first time in hours. 

The doctor smiles at him and nods.

“You’re welcome to stay with him if you want,” she says. “The monitors will alert us if there’s any change to his situation, and a nurse will come check on him every hour or so.”

It’s Alec’s turn to nod, and he watches as the doctor leaves the room. Alec looks around himself and spots a wooden chair next to the wall. He picks it up and brings it to Magnus’ bedside, close enough that Alec is able to take a hold of his cold hand but still be careful of the wires.

Alec holds the hand in both of his and just looks at Magnus. He takes in the relief of being able to be with Magnus, to see him and hold his hand. He briefly wonders if this is like in television or in books, and Magnus can hear whatever Alec says to him. He wishes he’d asked the doctor.

It doesn’t matter if Magnus can hear him or not, Alec decides. He feels like he’s going insane, and talking to Magnus has always helped in situations like that.

“Hey love,” he starts as he brings Magnus’ hand up and lets his lips rest against the back of his palm for a long moment. His next words are whispered against Magnus’ skin. “You scared me.”

He lowers the hand back down, but his hold on it never breaks. Magnus is always warm, always the one teasing Alec about his cold hands and how easily he feels cold - always the one to warm Alec up. But now it’s Alec’s turn to hold Magnus’ hand between his, hoping to give it some warmth. 

“You need to recover,” he says. “Take your time, however long you need. But please, you need to recover. I can’t lose you.”

Tears rise up to Alec’s eyes uninvited, and he blinks fast to make them go away.

“Seeing you there on the ice, unmoving… Magnus, it was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. I was so worried, I feared that- “ Even now, with a spark of hope glowing in his chest, Alec finds himself unable to say the words. He swallows hard. “I feared the worst. I love you so much, and I don’t think I could live without you.”

It’s something Alec has been thinking a lot between this moment and when he first saw Magnus hit the ice. It’s insane how much Magnus has come to mean to Alec, and he can’t imagine his life without Magnus - doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to keep their love hidden anymore, he wants to enjoy it to the fullest, wants to be able to hold Magnus’ hand whenever he wants to and not just when they are alone. He wants the world to know how much he loves this man.

But it’s not a decision he can make on his own, so when he hears a knock on the door he takes in a deep breath and wipes his eyes before calling out, “Come in.”

The door opens and Jace steps in. The cut on his lip is no longer bleeding but the lip seems to be a bit swollen. That looks to be the only injury he’s sporting. Jace looks sympathetic when his eyes land on Magnus, and the worry doesn’t lessen when they move to take in Alec, still holding Magnus’ hand.

Alec realises his mistake but he can’t regret it for he’s fairly sure he needs the contact to stay sane. Friends can hold hands like this as well, right?

“How is he?” Jace asks, coming up next to Alec and lifting his hand to Alec’s shoulder in silent support. 

“The doctor said he should make a full recovery,” Alec says, his eyes never leaving Magnus. “There’s some swelling in his brain and they need to keep him asleep until it lessens, but there won’t be any lasting damage.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jace says.

“Yeah,” Alec agrees.

“You probably want to know what happened to Aldertree,” Jace assumes.

Alec turns to look at his brother. He hadn’t spared a thought to the man since he stepped into the ambulance, his mind too occupied with worry for Magnus, but now he’s curious. He feels an uncharacteristic amount of anger simmer just under the surface, and it’s all directed towards the man who put Magnus in this situation.

“He’s suspended for three games and Magnus has a right to press charges against him is he wants to,” Jace says. “He also suffered some nasty injuries in a fight that followed.”

“Good.” Is all Alec replies, and they both let the conversation die after that.

“I brought you these,” Jace says after a while, lifting a bag from his shoulder and showing it to Alec. It’s Alec’s bag, and most likely holds the clothes he left at the stadium.

“Thank you,” Alec says, watching as Jace sets the bag down on the floor next to Alec’s chair. “I’ll change in a minute.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s not going to wake up anytime soon,” Jace says kindly. “You can go change quickly and come back and nothing will have changed.”

“I know,” Alec says, because he understands that. But there’s still a part of him that hasn’t settled, and he wants to give himself a moment longer to stay with Magnus. Wants to let his heart calm down and believe that the worst is over. 

Alec does get up eventually, and even though he knows that Magnus isn’t going to wake up until the doctor turns off the sedatives, he still asks Jace to shout at him and let him know if there’s any change.

He goes to the tiny bathroom that’s connected to Magnus’ room and locks the door behind himself. When he turns away from the door, he’s faced by a large mirror. He sets the bag down on the floor and steps even closer, taking a closer look at his reflection.

He looks like a mess.

His hair is sticking to every direction and the frown is set deep on his face, making him look as tired as he feels. By now the adrenaline has faded, leaving behind a heavy tiredness that weighs Alec down.

He turns away from the mirror, starting to peel away the rest of his hockey gear. He winces when he lifts his jersey off, the action causing pain to spread from his left side. He takes a look at it and sees a large bruise coloring the length of it.

One of the hazards that comes with the job.

He’s always known that hockey is a physical and sometimes a violent sport, had seen enough games as a little kid to know early on that it was a part of the game. It even felt good sometimes, to put his whole body in the line and do his part on the rink.

It was normal, part of the sport. 

But what happened to Magnus today puts it into a different perspective.

Tripping is never okay on the ice, is an act that always leads to a penalty - or well, every time a referee can see it - and this exactly is the reason for it. Someone could get seriously hurt. Alec’s seen head injuries before, and has seen trippings that have led to a trip to the hospital but never has it been someone as close to him as Magnus is.

A couple years back Jace had got the end of a stick to his face in a tricky situation in the corner of the rink. He’d been trying to dig the puck while an opponent had held it against the rink, and in the heat of the moment the stick had hit him on the corner of his eye. It had caused a long cut that bled like hell and required a trip to the hospital to get stitches, but all the while Jace had been his charming self, obviously conscious as he cursed the player who had caused the injury. There had been a brief moment when Alec had worried that there might be some damage to the eye, but that had vanished as soon as Jace had started talking about whether Alec thinks the scar will look bad on his face or if it’s going to give him character, causing Alec to roll his eyes as he knew that his brother was going to be fine.

It was closest to this situation Alec could ever remember experiencing, but it barely held any flame to this. It has been hours since Magnus had hit the ice, and it will take hours before he’ll wake up, before Alec will be able to witness with his own two eyes that he is really okay.

No matter how much he trusts the doctor’s expertise, he knows his heart won’t be able to truly settle before he hears Magnus’ voice.

He finishes undressing and takes off his socks, looking at the pair that used to be white but is now mostly gray. Without thinking about it further he puts them in the trashcan in the bathroom, knowing that no washing machine could salvage them. He pulls on the jeans he finds from his bag, slipping on a t-shirt and a hoodie as well.

He puts his hockey stuff into the bag, slipping his trainers on before he leaves the bathroom. He comes back to see Jace sitting on the chair Alec was sitting on, talking to Magnus. 

“...cares about you.”

Alec only hears the end of the one sided conversation before Jace turns his head around as he hears Alec approach. He stands up, offering the chair back to Alec.

Alec sits down, trying to get as comfortable as he can because he knows he’s going to be sitting there for quite some time. He sees Jace pull a chair to the other side of Magnus’ bed and sit down on it and Alec appreciates the company.

“Do you know if there's anyone he would like us to call?” Jace asks after a while of silence. He’s always been the one out of the two of them to fill the silence, and has always been able to see when Alec needs help to get out of his own head. “I assume the hospital has contacted his family, but is there anyone else?”

“Magnus doesn't have a family,” Alec replies quietly. Magnus has told him about his father who was never around and his mother who had died when he was young. He might not have had any family by blood, but that made him hold his friends even closer. “I've already texted his friend Ragnor but he's away on a business trip and won't be able to come. He asked me to keep him updated.”

“Okay,” Jace nods, simply following it with, “I guess we have to keep him company then.”

“Yeah,” Alec answers even though he knows that there aren't powers on earth that could make him leave.

Jace stays for a while until he has to leave. Alec isn’t alone with Magnus for long until Raphael and Simon come visit him, and they only leave when Jonathan and Andrew knock on the door. It’s clear that they all care about Magnus very much, and Alec feels his heart warm at the concern that’s clear in their words.

More teammates visit, and Alec is the one constant in the room, only letting go of Magnus’ hand when the nurse comes to make sure the wires are still properly connected and that Magnus is having enough medication.

Hours pass and the night falls, the sky visible from the small window turning dark. The nurse doesn't ask him to leave, and Alec feels grateful. He finds himself nodding off in the hard chair, his rest light and easily disturbed. He wakes up every time the nurse comes into the room, and every time he asks if there’s any change to Magnus’ condition. 

Hour after hour the nurse tells Alec that there’s been some improvement, but not enough to stop the sedatives. By 2 AM he doesn’t even need to ask anymore, the nurse’s report coming before Alec gets the chance. His words are accompanied by a sympathetic smile, and Alec briefly wonders if he looks as awful as he feels.

It’s 8 AM when instead of a nurse or a doctor, the door is opened by Jace.

“Morning,” he says, closing the door behind himself. He walks to the chair on the opposite side of Magnus’ bed than Alec is sitting on and sits down. After that he reaches over Magnus to hand Alec a small plastic bag that seems to have a sandwich and a bottle of soda in it. “I brought you breakfast.”

“Thanks,” Alec says and takes the bag, placing it on the small table next to Magnus’ bed.

“You should eat it,” Jace continues when it becomes clear that Alec isn’t going to do so.

“I’ll eat it later, I’m not hungry,” Alec dismisses. 

“What is the last thing you’ve eaten?” Jace asks, but he doesn’t give Alec enough time to reply before he continues. “Let me guess, lunch before the game yesterday. I’m willing to bet that you haven’t left the room for long enough to venture into the canteen.”

Alec doesn’t want to lie, so he keeps quiet. It is true that he hasn’t eaten, but he’s completely lost his appetite.

“You might not feel hungry,” Jace says. “But you are. Eat it.”

Alec looks at him with narrowed eyes. He’s not in the mood for Jace’s pressuring. There’s a part of him that feels like he doesn’t want to eat the sandwich just because Jace is ordering him around. And okay, that kind of act of reverting to childish petulance should be enough of a clue that he needs some food, as well as some proper rest. 

“You’re going to pass out if you don’t eat,” Jace says more kindly. “And you’re not going to be awake when they wake Magnus up.”

Okay, Jace definitely knows which strings to pull to make Alec comply. Alec makes sure Jace sees him roll his eyes before he reaches to the bag on the table and starts eating. 

Alec tries to ignore the smug smile on Jace’s face as he slowly eats the sandwich and takes a few sips of the soda. It is needed though, and it doesn’t take long before Alec can feel some of his energy levels returning.

After Alec has eaten, Jace asks him if there are any updates concerning Magnus’ condition and Alec tells him the same words the nurse had told him during the night. That there’s some improvement but not enough.

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Jace asks. “He’s improving. It might be slow but he’s getting better little by little.”

“Yeah,” Alec says, looking at Magnus’ face. “I just need him to be okay.”

Jace stays in the room even after he’s witnessed Alec finish the whole sandwich, and Alec is both annoyed and grateful. He’s not in the mood for Jace’s attempts at lightening the situation, but he’s glad to have some kind of distraction. The time passes quicker when Alec has other things to focus on than just his unconscious boyfriend. It’s easier to stay awake as well, and soon a nurse enters the room again.

It’s a different nurse than the one who had been visiting Magnus during the night, and Alec realises that the shifts have probably changed.

There’s a spark of hope in Alec, like there has been every time a nurse has done the hourly check up, but it’s dimmer now. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, is used to the old reply of ‘he’s better, but not healed enough.”

But that’s not what he gets this time.

“I need to consult the doctor,” the nurse says. “But it looks like the swelling might have lowered enough for us to wake your friend up.”

Alec sits straighter in the chair, instantly more alert. “What?”

“The EEG looks good and the signs of swelling are close to non-existent,” she explains. “I’m going to get Dr. Rollins.”

Alec looks after the nurse as she leaves, his eyes wide open as he’s still processing the words. The words he’s waited so long to hear.

“That’s great news!” Jace celebrates, and Alec lets a small smile rise to his lips. He looks back at Magnus, bringing his hand up to push some of Magnus’ hair out of his forehead.

Magnus is going to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Magnus is going to wake up! How are you people liking this so far? :)


	4. Chapter 4

When doctor Rollins arrives in the room and takes a look at all the monitors, she confirms the nurse’s words. To Alec’s disappointment, he and Jace are instructed to leave the room while they wake Magnus up and perform a physical examination to get a clear idea of Magnus’ state.

Alec paces the corridor in front of Magnus’ door while Jace looks far more relaxed where he’s leaning against the wall.

“Calm down, you’re going to be able to see your boyfriend in a second.”

The words don’t even register at first and Alec pretends he doesn't hear them as he continues to pace. Who can blame him for his mind working a bit slow when he’s barely slept in the past 24 hours. But eventually Jace’s words reach the part of his brain where observations are made, and one word causes a spike of alarm to go through him.

“What?” Alec asks as he turns to look at Jace who has a smile on his face. It’s not fully one of his smug smiles, but it isn’t completely innocent either.

“Did you think that we didn’t know?” Jace asks, and okay, did he say we?

“Know what?” Alec asks, his words more panicked than he would like them to be. “Who knows what?”

“The team knows about you and Magnus,” Jace explains, his words kinder now when he’s noticed Alec’s reaction. “We’ve assumed it for a while, but seeing you at the game yesterday, and here at the hospital - it’s clear as day that you two are a couple.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say. He’s thought that they’ve managed to hide their secret well, but apparently not if the whole team knows. The immediate panic fades and Alec finds himself feeling relief. The secret is out.

“Are you two in love?” Jace asks and Alec smiles, the reply coming to him easily.

“Yeah.” 

“I’m happy to hear that,” Jace says sincerely.

The door to Magnus’ room opens, and doctor Rollins and the nurse both exit the room. Alec and Jace’s attention is instantly shifted to them.

“Mr. Bane is awake,” Dr. Rollins says, directing the words to Alec who feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe. “You can go see him. The sedatives were strong, so he’s going to be a bit sleepy. His cognitive skills seem to be normal but we still need to keep an eye for the possible seizures, so let us know if something doesn’t seem right.”

“Yes, of course,” Alec says, eager to see Magnus.

“Okay,” the doctor smiles at them. “Try not to overwhelm him and make sure he rests, the swelling might have gone away but his brain and body still need time to fully recover.”

Alec nods. He knows that this is all important information and it’s all good news, but his own brain has only worked on half of the power since he heard that he’s allowed to see Magnus who is now awake.

He lets out a sigh as the two women leave, and he turns to look at Jace who’s smiling.

“Go see your boyfriend,” Jace says, pushing Alec to the direction of the room. “I’ll let the team know he’s awake.”

Alec smiles as well, a big part of the expression caused by hearing someone call him Magnus’ boyfriend. It’s what he’s been for close to two years, but he’s never heard the word from anyone else’s lips than his and Mangus’. 

He can only hope that Magnus’ reaction to their secret being revealed is as positive as his own.

Alec says goodbye to Jace before he turns back to the room, stopping with his hand on the handle to take in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing thoughts and heart. Realising that he’s not going to be able to even them out, he turns the handle and steps in, his eyes immediately falling to Magnus, who is sitting propped up on the bed.

He’s smiling, the smile small on his tired face but still there, still spreading warmth from Alec’s chest to the very tips of his sockless toes. 

“Hey,” Magnus says, and his voice is similar to how it sounds early in the morning when they’ve just woken up and are still warm under the covers.

“Hey,” Alec replies, the word coming out as a breath of relief. The word leaves Alec feeling pounds lighter.

Alec breaks out of his haze and closes the door behind himself, carefully walking to the side of the bed he’s been occupying. Except this time he doesn’t sit down. He leans down to place a small kiss to Magnus’ forehead, his lips brushing against Magnus’ skin when he whispers.

“I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus says, his words equally quiet, like they are in their own bubble that the both of them are hesitant to break.

“You have no reason to be sorry,” Alec replies immediately and he pulls back enough that he’s able to look Magnus in the eyes, to show him that he means the words and to see that Magnus believes him. He sits down and his hand immediately finds Magnus’ where it’s laying on the bed. Still cold, even though Magnus is now awake.

“The doctor told me that you haven’t left my side,” Magnus says. He’s stating a fact but there’s still a question in it, but Alec replies with a question of his own.

“Are you surprised?” He asks, raising one eyebrow.

“No,” Magnus says fondly, laughing a little. “I suppose I’m not.”

It makes Alec smile wider.

He realises then, that he’s smiled more in the past ten minutes than he’s smiled since they arrived at the hospital. He’s so happy to see Magnus awake. So relieved.

“I love you so much,” Alec says, his words catching in his throat where he can feel a lump forming. He’s being emotional, and if someone were to point it out he’d blame it on the lack of sleep.

“I love you too,” Magnus says and because he’s always been good at reading Alec, he notices his distress and gives Alec’s hand a squeeze before untangling them, freeing his hand so he’s able to lift it and card it through Alec’s messy hair.

Alec leans his head down, resting his forehead on Magnus’ thigh as he composes himself and relaxes under the familiar feeling of Magnus’ fingers waving into the hair at the back of his head.

“I’m okay,” Magnus says after a while, his words quiet and soothing. “We’re okay.”

That reminds Alec of something, and he lifts his head up slowly to look at Magnus again. If Magnus notices that his lashes are a bit damper than they should be he doesn’t mention it.

“The team knows,” Alec tells Magnus, deciding to come out with it rather than try to shield Magnus from it. He deserves to know, and it’s only a matter of time someone from the team will visit him and blurt something. “About us. Jace told me that they’ve been suspecting it for a while, and that the way I acted yesterday was the last thing they needed to be sure.”

“Hmm,” Magnus hums and Alec feels anxious because he can’t read his expression. “How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t mind,” Alec says immediately, his words honest. “I like that they know that you’re mine.”

“I like that too,” Magnus smiles and Alec feels relieved.

After that their conversation drifts from this to that, covering things like what happened between Magnus’ goal and the moment he woke up, what the doctor had said about his condition and what kind of prognosis he’d been given, and what they will do when Magnus is finally released. The answer to the last topic remains unsure, for they don’t seem to be able to decide between playing video games in bed and having a movie marathon.

Magnus calls Ragnor, and more of their teammates visit. This time is different from the last, because now when they spot Alec and Magnus holding hands, everyone seems to make some sort of a comment.

It’s what the couple knew to expect, and they might roll their eyes at some of the comments they get, but they know that they are all made out of love, and that no one has anything negative to say about their relationship. They are finally able to freely show their love when they are with their friends, and if teasing jokes are the prize they have to pay for it, they are both sure they can endure them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is so happy! Can it even get happier? (Spoiler: yes)


	5. Chapter 5

It’s late on a Tuesday evening but the streets of New York are still as busy as ever with people going to their destinations. Alec drives the car further away from the city center and to a more peaceful part of the city. He parks the car in the small parking lot of an outside hockey rink, and he’s relieved to see that the rink is empty.

“We are going skating?” Magnus asks and the excited tone Alec can hear is a clear clue that Alec had picked the right place for their date.

It’s been a month since Magnus’ injury and he hasn’t been allowed to play any games. It’s been odd to play without Magnus, to see him watching from the bench instead of playing on the ice with them. 

The healing had went like it was supposed to and there hadn’t been any seizures or complications. But it hadn’t been a walk in the park, since the strong nausea had made it difficult for Magnus to be able to eat anything, and the dizzy spells he used to get prevented him from staying up for too long.

But slowly and steadily the symptoms had lessened, and Magnus was able to get rid of the neck brace he stated “ruined every outfit”. Alec had been more than happy to stay home with Magnus and tend to his every need, while Magnus seemed to be content if Alec just stayed with him when he was forced to stay resting.

Magnus had a check-up earlier at the day and he’d finally been cleared okay to skate again, as long as he took it easy. Alec knows how much Magnus has missed being on skates, has seen the longing in his eyes every time he was watching a game or a practice. There are still quite a few games in the season, and if everything goes well Magnus should be able to be on the ice in a couple of weeks.

“I figured it would be a nice surprise since you’ve healed so well,” Alec says as they get out of the warm car. Alec heads to the trunk of the car to take out a bag that’s holding their skates and helmets.

He closes the trunk and Magnus takes his hand, and they walk towards the rink that’s surrounded by lamps that give the area an orange glow. It’s not the nicest rink in New York, but it’s one Alec knew would most likely be empty at this time. He didn’t want to risk having an audience. 

Alec wanted privacy for what he had planned.

Even though their teammates now knew about their relationship, Alec and Magnus had talked about it and they had decided that they didn’t want the public to know just yet. Both agreed that this was something they preferred to do with small steps.

There’s a wooden bench just outside of the rink and they sit down on it and start taking off their shoes. The air is crisp, and their breath comes out in little clouds.

Alec reaches to the bag and hands Magnus his skates, before pulling his own out of the bag as well. After that he takes out two helmets, and Magnus smiles at him lightly when he hands the other one over.

Back before the incident they most likely wouldn’t have worn helmets to something as low-stakes as this, but Alec doesn’t want to assume or ask, and he had thought that it was best to bring the helmets. It looks like Magnus appreciates the thought.

Once they are both ready, they head to the edge of the rink and Alec opens the gate to let Magnus on the ice, following after him.

Alec is hesitant as he watches Magnus skate because he didn’t know how his boyfriend would react to being on the ice again. What happened to him was extremely serious, and Alec would have understood if Magnus would have been hesitant to skate again. 

But what he sees wipes all the worries from his mind. Magnus is smiling brightly as he glides on the ice, skating a small circle before coming back to Alec who’s still standing near the gate, mesmerized by his boyfriend.

“Come on,” Magnus says and takes Alec’s hand, pulling him along on the ice.

Alec doesn't know when was the last time they’ve had so much fun while skating. They are getting closer to the Stanley Cup finale, and so most of the skating they’ve done lately has been either for training or for games, and it has been ages since he’s gone skating just for the sake of having fun. They don’t have sticks, there’s no puck, and they can just hold each other’s hands, the touch muffled through thick gloves.

Every once in a while Alec’s hand drifts to the left pocket of his coat, to feel the box still safely there.

Magnus is skating around one of the goals when his skate hits a small patch of uneven ice and he stumbles, and Alec feels his heart jump to his throat. He’s immediately skating towards Magnus, holding him steady even after Magnus has already been able to get his balance back.

It’s obvious where both of their minds went just then, and Magnus leans up to kiss Alec softly. 

“I’m okay,” he says, and Alec has a feeling he means more than just his momentary loss of balance.

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Maybe the skating does good to them both as it helps muffle the memories of the last time they were on the ice together.

They skate for a while longer until they can feel the coldness finding its way to their toes. As they step out of the ice Alec can feel nerves settling in.

The box is still in his pocket, but it won’t stay there for much longer.

They sit down on the bench again and change to their warm winter shoes. After that Alec reaches to the bag and pulls out a thermos and two cups.

“I brought us hot chocolate,” he tells Magnus. The smell of chocolate reaches their noses as soon as he pours the drink into the cups.

“What a wonderful idea,” Magnus says and eagerly reaches for one of the cups. “This whole date has been wonderful. Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Alec dismisses and takes a sip of his own hot chocolate. “I wanted to celebrate the fact that you’re allowed to skate again. I know you’ve missed this.”

“I have,” Magnus agrees. “But I do want to thank you. For being here for me through this whole healing process. I know I haven’t been the most interesting company while I’ve been in bed rest, and that we haven’t really been able to do much.”

“Nonsense,” Alec says quickly. “You’re always the best company I could ask for. It’s been nice to spend time like that, with just the two of us - even though the reason has been what it has been. I’ll always be here for you.”

It’s a perfect opening for what Alec has meant to do at this date, and he feels nervous despite being sure that he wants to do this. He tries to ignore the nerves as he sets his cup to the side and takes off his gloves, reaching to his pocket before standing up, only to face Magnus as he sinks down on one knee in front of him.

Magnus gasps and sets his own cup down to the bench.

“Magnus, while you were unconscious in the hospital bed, I became sure of two things. One of them was how incredibly much I love you - which I of course knew already, but the close call really made me see how deep the feelings run - and the other was that I can’t imagine my life without you,” Alec starts, his voice growing surer as he talks. He means these words and wants Magnus to hear them, no matter what his answer will be. “Meeting you has been one of the best things that’s ever happened to me, and you’ve brought incredible amounts of happiness into my life. I can only hope that I’m able to bring that same amount of happiness to you. If you let me, I’d like to spend the rest of our lives trying.”

In the orange glow of the lamp next to them, Alec can see a tear slip down from Magnus’ eye, and Alec has to clear his own throat before he’s able to continue. He opens the box and shows Magnus the simple ring inside of it.

“Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor and marry me?”

As soon as the question falls from Alec’s lips, Magnus is nodding quickly. More tears fall but Magnus is also smiling, and Alec’s own smile is as wide as it can be. 

“Yes,” Magnus says. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Alec takes the ring from the box and Magnus takes his gloves off quickly, giving his left hand to Alec who holds it carefully. The ring catches on the knuckle before it’s securely on its place. 

“Come here,” Magnus says as he stands, pulling Alec up with him. He puts his arms around Alec’s shoulders and kisses him passionately. Alec’s hands find their way to Magnus’ waist and he pulls his boyfriend - no, his fiance - closer.

The kiss tastes like chocolate and feels like a start of something new and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, and even more fluff! But who doesn't like fluff?
> 
> Take a look at [this amazing art](https://thesunsetshope.tumblr.com/post/186885720364/the-new-york-shadows-is-a-tightly-knit-team-of) made by [thesunsetshope](https://twitter.com/thesunsetshope) on twitter!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Alec your sleeve is covering the name on Magnus’ back,” Simon says and Alec adjusts his left arm around Magnus’ shoulders.

“That’s better.”

They are at their home rink, at the first practice before the new season will start. Alec, Magnus, and Simon had arrived a bit earlier than the others, having agreed to get the photograph out of the way before the rest of the team came over.

But somehow the word had spread, and behind their backs and behind Simon’s camera, most of the team is standing and looking as they try to get the best picture. The picture the two of them can post on their social media to finally let the world know that they are together, that they are married.

They don’t want to live the rest of their lives in secret, so they both agreed that they might as well get the secret out of the way soon after their honeymoon. They had contacted Simon as soon as they were back in New York, knowing that their teammate had a love for photography and would be able to snap the picture they had planned.

That Magnus had planned - Alec had to give the credit to his husband. He’s fairly sure he wouldn’t have been able to come up with such a showy reveal by himself. If they’d done it his way they probably just wouldn’t have bothered with hiding anymore, and would have waited for someone to catch up.

But he can’t deny that this is a better way, that it feels good to be the one in control of letting people know. 

So here they are, at the rink in full gear except their helmets, and this time wearing each other’s jerseys.

On the back of Magnus’ jersey reads Lightwood, while Alec’s says Bane. They are situated next to each other, arms keeping the other close. Alec’s left arm is over Magnus’ shoulders, his hand placed on Magnus’ left shoulder - carefully leaving the ring on his ring finger showing.

Magnus’s right arm is around Alec’s waist, his left hand holding a hockey stick at his side, again leaving the ring in sight.

The happy married couple Lightwood-Bane.

“Are you going to take the picture or not?” Alec asks Simon, not loving the sudden audience of over ten of their teammates. 

“Relax, darling,” Magnus says, turning his head to peck Alec on the cheek just as they hear the snap of the camera. Alec can feel Magnus smiling against his cheek, and Alec turns his head so that the lips are no longer touching his cheek, but his lips instead. They hear another snap.

“Ooh this is a good one!” Simon exclaims from behind them, skating towards the couple to show them the most recent picture, the one of them in the middle of a brief kiss. 

“I like that one too,” Magnus agrees. “It has everything. The names are showing, the rings are showing, and it should be obvious to everyone what the point of this picture is.”

“We should post that one,” Alec agrees. He’s not usually one for PDA, but the picture is nice, and maybe after three years of relationship the world can see him kissing his husband. It’s never been his style to half-ass things and like Magnus said, this will bring the message out loud and clear.

Alec can’t believe that he has everything he’s ever dreamed of and everything he never even dared to dream about. He has a Stanley Cup victory and he has a husband he loves more than he ever thought possible.

And after today, he doesn’t need to hide anything anymore. They will be able to walk the streets with their hands clasped and they will be able to kiss out in public. The world will know that Magnus is his. It's a bit daunting- to think about the amount of people whose attention will now be on them and their relationship - but he knows that he has his husband next to him. For better and for worse.

They’ve already been through a lot and made it to the other side. Their relationship survived the years spent in hiding and they were only brought closer by the scare the incident brought. They had been unsure about their teammates’ reactions, but in the end the reactions had only been positive. Alec knows that not everyone will be as accepting as their friends were, but they will survive whatever the press and the public will throw their way because they know it is all going to be worth it. 

It’s like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, one that he hadn’t realised he was carrying but that had stopped him from rising to his full height, and he’s relieved that they don’t need to hide in the shadows anymore.

He loves Magnus and he wants the whole world to know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a moment, I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> This is an AU I've been planning for a while and I'm so happy I finally wrote it! As you can see it's a part of a series with the same name. That's because I already have three oneshot ideas for this universe :D I don't know when I'll write them, but if they are something you'd be interested in reading you can [subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437748) to this series and you'll be notified when I post a new part.
> 
> You can also find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)


End file.
